Maple Hockey!
by obsessedwithstuff
Summary: One Shot! AmeCan! America comments one of his turn offs about Canada and Canada feels insulted. Something me and my friend, GG, came up with while having a conversation about Hetalia.


"Maple Hockey!"

Both halves of North America lay in their bed breathing heavily. America looked over to the Canadian lying beside him. His eyes focused on the ceiling. His hands lay in an angelic manner on his bare chest. America scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Dude, do you have to say that every time we do it? It's kinda a turn off, you know?" America commented absentmindedly. He turned on his side and leant on his elbow, finding it easier to talk to Canada this way. The Canadian glanced at America, his face turning bright red. He quickly looked away, back to the ceiling.

"Well, I could ask why you always refer to sex as 'doing it'." America blinked, a little taken back by Canada's words. He opened his mouth, about to retort back with a clever response, but quickly closed it again, deciding against it. He knew how sensitive Canada could get and his previous comment hadn't really meant anything. Instead he turned back onto his back and placed his hands under his head. He felt his arm itch. He was used to Canada lying on his arm after they did it. It felt almost empty without him. He frowned. Maybe he should just apologise.

"You don't have to be so defensive. I was just saying." The words slipped truthfully from America's mouth instead of an apology.

"So was I." America couldn't help but flinch at Canada's tone. His quiet voice didn't hide the irritation within the words. It sounded wrong to America's ears, especially after the close intimacy they had just had. There was silence between the two for a moment. That was all it took to make America snap. Not able to handle the tension, the American turned back onto his side towards Canada. He lifted his hand and began lightly tracing up and down Canada's arm with his fingertips. The Canadian jumped a little at the first touch but as America continued he relaxed into it. He turned to look at America, his violet eye's softening as they rested on his face.

"So...what do you want me to call it?" America asked. He saw Canada's eyebrows furrow downwards.

"What-"

"Sex. Instead of calling it 'doing it', what do you think I should call it? Fucking? I always thought that was a little rude for your tastes." Canada made a disapproving face and shook his head almost instantly. America's lips turned upwards into a big smile at his reaction.

"Not that."

"Then what?" Canada looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment. America continued to stroke his arm, knowing his lover liked it whether he showed his feelings or not. Canada liked it when he was gentle with him; America just knew. The Canadian turned his head towards America again. The blonde noted to himself how his eyes sparkled, a phenomenon that was rarely seen in the violet pools of Canada's eyes. America felt his heart speed up.

"You could call it...making love" Canada whispered, stretching his hand across and placing it onto America's gently. America thought about this for a moment...but only a moment.

"Yeah...but 'doing it' sounds so much more awesome," America chirped, a huge, silly grin splitting across his face. Canada apparently didn't feel the same way. With a deep set frown appearing on his lips, Canada pulled his hand away and looked back up to the ceiling. Once again the silence between them became too much for America within seconds. He was about to break it when he spotted a small, wistful smile on Canada's face. America frowned in confusion.

"You sound like Prussia." Canada muttered. America's heart sank. Prussia? Canada's ex-boyfriend Prussia? How did he sound anything like him? It wasn't even feasible. He was the United States of America for fuck's sake. America's eyes narrowed, hating that smile on his face. He couldn't stand _that _sort of smile being there when he was thinking about anyone else but him, _especially_ his ex-boyfriend. Anger boiled up inside of him. In an effort to remove it from his mouth, America grabbed Canada's face, pulled it towards him and kissed him forcefully on the lips. The Canadian froze at first, surprised by America's sudden action, but he eventually melted into it. America couldn't help but melt too. What started as a simple kiss quickly turned into a passionate, love-filled one. Canada shifted himself, making it easier for America to wrap his arms gently around his torso, entwining his fingers on his back. Canada did the same around America's neck. He felt Canada's tongue dance over his lips, begging access to his mouth. He greedily allowed it, enjoying the moist, warm feeling of it against his own tongue. As their kiss deepened, America felt his heart beating manically in his chest. His cheeks burnt bright red and sweat began to gather on his forehead. America broke away for a moment, giving them both a chance to breath. He began peppering Canada's neck with small kisses, trailing along his jaw, down to his shoulder and back up to his ear. Canada's breathing quickened. He let out a quiet whimper, making America smile into his neck.

"W-what was t-that for?" Canada muttered, obviously having trouble suppressing a moan. America moved his mouth to the Canadian's ear. He nibbled on it softly, as always being careful not to hurt him.

"I love you, you know that right?" He whispered the words into Canada's ear. He felt the Canadian shiver in his arms.

"I-I love you t-too," Canada stuttered, sounding completely breathless. America's heart fluttered uncontrollably. He kissed Canada on the neck again as a silent thank you before sucking on it gently. The Canadian let out a loud moan, the one that he had been suppressing for several minutes now, and it was music to America's ears. He loved the moans and grunts that Canada made when he was turned on. As America playfully licked and sucked his neck, he heard Canada's breathing get faster and faster.

"A-America...ah...c-can I...can I ask you s-something..." America paused, genuinely interested in what he had to say. He kissed Canada's now slightly bruised neck before lifting his head back up and looked at the Canadian. His violet eyes shined beautifully. America rested his forehead against Canada's, finding it hard not to close the small amount of distance left between them in a passionate kiss.

"Mmm? What?" Canada's already red cheeks went a shade darker and he lowered his eyes, avoiding America's questioning ones.

"D-does...does me saying 'm-maple hockey' really turn you off...?" The romantic mood was shattered in an instant. America's stomach sank to his feet and he suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty for having said in the first place. He opened his mouth to speak but he had no idea what to say. He couldn't him the truth; it would hurt Canada's feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do. But he couldn't lie and tell him it didn't because he stupidly enough just come out and openly said it earlier. As his internal struggle was going on, Canada must have noticed something was up because he soon raised his eyes again, giving America a critical – and almost hurt – look. It was this look that decided it for him. He sighed, already regretting what he was about to say.

"Yes, I did. But...uh..."The rest of the words slipped from America's mouth as he tried to put together what he wanted to say. Unfortunately, Canada took this the wrong way.

"Oh...okay," Canada mumbled in a hurt voice, turning his head away from America. "I'll try to stop saying it from now on." He loosened his grip around America's neck and turned away from America, trying to slip out of grasp. But America wouldn't let him. He held on tightly, grabbing Canada's face and pulling it so he couldn't look away.

"Let me finish. The reason it turns me off is because whenever you say 'maple hockey' or 'maple leaf' or whatever...it reminds me of the times when you used to get hurt and beaten up because of me." America placed a hand on Canada's face and began stroking it gently. "And...I...thinking about those times and...and feeling that guilt while we're...making love." Canada face went a shade darker and looked downwards in embarrassment. "It...it's not nice." America smiled at Canada, desperately hoping he wasn't still mad for his thoughtless slip of the tongue. The Canadian glance up once but quickly lowered his eyes once again.

"I-I didn't know y-you felt that way," Canada murmured. America laughed softly, partly at Canada's shyness and partly because of the relief that swept through him. He hugged Canada tightly and nuzzled his neck, happy that he was forgiven.

"Well, I totally do!" There was another silence between the two, this one much more comfortable. They lay in each others arms, simply enjoying the other's company whilst the moment lasted.

"I-I..." America looked up into Canada's violet eyes. America couldn't help but notice how they seamed to sparkle in dim light of the room. "I...I love you, A-America," Canada said, this time keeping his eyes locked on America's blue ones. He smiled, loving the fact that for once didn't have to add the 'too' on the end.

"I-" But America was cut off as Canada closed the little distance still between them in a sweet, chaste kiss. Although he was a little surprised at first, America soon melted into it. He let the loving smell and taste that was Canada engulf him until his mind was foggy with it. He wouldn't give up a moment like this for the world.

**Well this is what came from a random conversation I had with my friend. It's my 2****nd ****Hetalia fanfic so I hope you like it. Also I'd just like to note I have never read an AmeCan fan fiction in my life, so if there's anything wrong in it just say. Please review! Compliments and criticism all welcome! **


End file.
